1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for coupling together appropriately-fitted hardware in a local network, in particular by means of optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers have long been restricted to long and medium distance communications at high data rates. Nevertheless, optical fibers are now seen to be moving progressively into the local networks of businesses. Optical fibers are progressively reaching the access points of subscriber terminals, i.e. they are directly serving workstations fitted with electro-optical interface cards.
Although mainly used for computer purposes (local networks), the coupling device of the present invention can nevertheless also be used for other optical connections, for example in the context of multimedia applications.
Various types of coupling have already been proposed, in particular for optical fiber networks.
In particular, projecting optical sockets have been proposed that are placed in skirting boards or in mounting boxes sunk into walls. Such a socket is sometimes protected by a shutter, and under such circumstances it is considered as being dust-proof under certain structural conditions.
Proposals have recently been made for a retractable socket of the type shown diagrammatically in accompanying FIGS. 1 and 2 where the socket is shown respectively in the closed position and in the open position, with the principle thereof consisting in hiding the mechanism that receives the optical connection inside the skirting board. In FIGS. 1 and 2, there can be seen a coupling device comprising a housing 10 that can be received inside a skirting board, a shutter 20 that is hinged to pivot on the housing 10 about an axis 20 that coincides with the front face 12 of the housing 10, and a support 30 associated with the shutter 20 and carrying connectors 40. To access the connectors 40 for coupling purposes, the device is opened by pivoting the shutter 20, as shown in FIG. 2. That known device has the advantage of occupying minimum space when the socket is not in use. Nevertheless, such a device suffers from a major drawback: in the open position which is required throughout use in the coupled position, it occupies a relatively large amount of space (see FIG. 2).
An object of the present invention is to propose a coupling device that occupies a minimum amount of space, both at rest and when in use in the coupled position. Another object is to provide dust-proofing around the connectors.
According to the present invention, these objects are achieved by a device of the type comprising a housing and a shutter pivoted to the housing in register with the outline of an opening therein, characterized by the fact that the shutter comprises a cylindrical dome centered on the pivot axis, and by the fact that the pivot axis is set back from the front face defining the opening of the housing.
According to another advantageous characteristic of the present invention, the pivot axis of the shutter is situated at a distance from the front face of the housing that is substantially equal to the radius of the cylindrical dome.
Other characteristics, objects, and advantages of the present invention appear on reading the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings given by way of non-limiting example, and in which: